


[Podfic] If You Like It

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Prompt fills - Discord: O Lord Heal This Server [31]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, Established Relationship, M/M, OLHTS made me do it, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Proposals, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), soft soft soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: the moonmoth's summary:Written for the prompt "weddings"
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Prompt fills - Discord: O Lord Heal This Server [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906708
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] If You Like It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If You Like It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062844) by [the_moonmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moonmoth/pseuds/the_moonmoth). 



**Stream** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-If-You-Like-It-by-the_moonmoth-esmov9)  
 **Download** the podfic via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/zp5oehmx28o2rq3/GO_If_you_like_it.mp3/file)

 **Music:**  
[The Poplar Grove](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/20190309173200900/The_Poplar_Grove) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
